


A Quaint Little Ceremony

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Today is Kristoff and Anna's wedding day, but the bride is nowhere to be found. While the ceremony is being prepared, Elsa goes to look for her sister, hoping to make sure the happy couple is together on their big day. (Kristanna, Canon, Fluff)





	A Quaint Little Ceremony

Queen Elsa stood waiting in the gardens of her castle in Arendelle, wearing one of her beautiful ice dresses, looking very pristine for the occasion. Today, her sister Anna was going to be marrying their friend Kristoff, the two of them having been together for quite some time.

If Anna had asked Elsa for permission to marry Kristoff when she had first met the man, Elsa would have said no, giving her usual answer of "you can't marry a man you just met." But then, Anna had been wise, the princess having taken her sister's words to heart and spent a lot of time with Kristoff, getting to know him very well.

Elsa was proud of this, knowing Kristoff was the right sort of man for Anna. He was kind, gentle, understanding, the model husband. She knew that this wedding would not only make Anna happy, but would be very helpful in securing the line of succession.

Since Elsa herself was a closeted lesbian, her marrying out of love was out of the question and neither sister wanted any arranged marriages in their lives, so this was the best scenario for them all.

As Elsa waited patiently in the garden, the large venue already filled to capacity with the invited guests, the rest of the public having been waiting outside of the palace to congratulate the happy couple, the queen could sense something was out of place.

Kristoff was standing at the altar, wearing the royal suit she had provided him. It was a dark brown colour, with maroon lining and gold trim. It didn't fit his colour, but considering he would be becoming a prince today, she wanted him to look his best.

As she saw him waiting, Elsa realised Anna should have been there by now. The princess surely wouldn't have been late to her own wedding. Something had to have been keeping her.

She walked up to Kristoff, tapping him on the shoulder. "Psst, Kristoff."

"Hm?" He looked down at her. "What's up?"

"I'm gonna go and check on Anna," she told him. "I'm worried about her. She would have been here by now."

"You know feisty pants," Kristoff remarked, smiling. "She probably slept in again or something."

"On her own wedding day? I don't think so," Elsa replied. Even if Anna was the biggest sleepyhead in the world, this was a day she surely wouldn't have wanted to miss, not for the world, not for anything.

Kristoff nodded. "Alright, I suppose you should go and fetch, but take care of her. She's going to be my wife." He then winked and the Queen and Ice harvester shared a laugh.

Elsa giggled. "Don't worry Kristoff, I'll have your bride here safe and sound."

She then walked back into the castle, heading up the many flights of stairs and walking along the beautifully carpeted corridors to where Anna's room was. It seemed poetic in a way, that Elsa would be the one encouraging Anna to come out of her room.

When she reached the door, she sighed, hesitating for a moment. "You can do this, Elsa," she told herself. "You've got to make Anna's day perfect."

She raised her hand knocking on the door in the same rhythm Anna used to do all those years ago. "Anna?" She called out but heard no response. Clearly, Anna was being very quiet.

Elsa then cleared her throat and began to sing a soft tune. " _Please, I know you're in there_  
Everyone's wondering why you're late  
I know you're nervous, but he is too  
I'm here for you  
Don't make him waiiiit  
You've been dreaming of this moment  
For so very long  
Don't let it all slip throuuuugh..."  
She smiled a little bit and sang the familiar refrain from their childhood:  
"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

There then came a few clicks of knocks from the door and Elsa saw it open to reveal a beautiful, adorable sight, one that made the Queen's heart flutter with pure joy.

It was Anna, all dressed in a beautiful shimmering blue wedding dress, one that slightly resembled one of Elsa's own icy gowns. It had long sleeves and fingerless gloves and there was a long cape trailing behind her, resting on the floor. On her head, resting in her hair that was tied up in a bun, was a small silvery tiara and covering her face, was a silky veil, traditional for a bride.

She smiled softly through her veil, beaming with pure joy. She opened her mouth, giving Elsa the answer to her question. "I do," she said in a small voice.

The two sisters looked at each other with pure love, before they rushed towards each other, hugging tightly in a loving embrace, platonic and tender.

Elsa sighed, resting her head on her sister's shoulder. She looked like an angel, a pure beautiful angel. Where she had gotten this dress, Elsa had no clue, but it suited her so well. "You look beautiful," she told her with honesty. "Kristoff will love you."

"Not as much as I love you," Anna said, continuing to hug her beautiful older sister. "I'm sorry I was late. I kinda overslept a bit... and this dress is a lot harder to put on that it looks."

Elsa giggled, one of her suspicions confirmed. She pulled away, looking into Anna's eyes. "It's alright... Kristoff and I figured you might be a bit late, well, I did but Kristoff didn't believe."

"Tsk, tsk," Anna remarked. "I may have to chide my future husband this evening about that then."

The sisters shared their joke, before Elsa took Anna's hand, gesturing to the stairs nearby. "Shall we go down then? Everyone's waiting."

"Hang on," Anna said, before she looked at Elsa in the eyes. "I need to say something, Elsa. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be your sister and your best friend. Even if I'll be with Kristoff more now, you'll always be here in my heart."

Elsa blushed, moved by Anna's words. "T-thank you, Anna," she said, trying her best to hold back tears and suddenly composing herself. She held Anna's hand softly, before gazing into her eyes. "Come on then, my little sister. Let's get you married."

They walked downstairs to the garden arm in arm, two sisters alike in dignity. Elsa knew she would be the one to walk Anna down the aisle, since they were family after all. As they stepped out into the open air as the soft summer breeze met Elsa's face, the younger girl held Elsa's arm tightly.

"Are you ready, Anna?" Elsa asked her one last time, before they arrived at the beautifully decorated wedding venue. "There's no turning back now."

"You know me, Elsa," the bride replied. "I was born ready." She gave Elsa a beaming grin from beneath her veil.

Elsa linked Anna's arm and the two started to head down the aisle together, sister and sister. A small band started to play the wedding march on their strings as they walked, the various guests staring at the beautiful bride on her way to the altar, all dressed in sparkling blue.

This was the happiest moment of Anna's life. Finally, she was getting married, to someone she knew didn't have a frozen heart.

Kristoff turned to face them, smiling happiness as his fiancee arrived. She truly was a princess and he was more than happy to be her prince. Prince Kristoff. He still didn't like how that name sounded, but he'd probably have to get used to it.

When Elsa and Anna arrived at the altar, Elsa turned to face Anna, smiling at her. "My sister," she spoke. "As Queen of Arendelle, I give you my blessing to be married on this day." She then held her hands under Anna's veil, lifting it up and revealing Anna's blushing face to everyone.

Anna grinned brightly, before bowing in respect to her sister. "Thank you, my queen," she said gratefully.

Elsa stood to one side as Anna's maid of honour as the bride made her way to the altar, and taking her prince's hands.

Kristoff looked at her, smiling proudly. "You look beautiful," he told her honestly.

Anna smirked. "I know... and you're pretty handsome yourself, big guy." She stroked his cheek and then took her place as their vows began.

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here on this blessed day to witness the union of Princess Anna and Kristoff Bjorgman. This has been a day long in the making, the joining of two star-crossed hearts as one. Do you Kristoff Bjorgman take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Kristoff looked down at his wife, nodding and with a kind voice he said, "I do." He then pulled out a golden ring from his pocket, quickly sliding it onto her finger.

Anna looked down, beaming with delight at the ring. "Oh my gosh, Kristoff it's wonderful! I love it!" She then cheered, before hugging Kristoff tightly and kissing him quickly on the lips.

Everyone at the venue gasped in surprise, Elsa merely giggling at her sister's hesitation. Clearly, she wanted to get to the fun part.

The princess pulled back, slightly embarrassed. "Whoops... did I do that too quickly?"

Kristoff laughed. "No, it's alright," he then looked at the minister. "She does as well... take me as her husband I mean."

"Very well, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride... um, again."

Anna giggled, before Kristoff wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her his own, passionate kiss, holding her close to him in a warm embrace. The princess kissed back, sliding her tongue gently into Kristoff's mouth and pulling herself closer to him.

The crowd cheered in joy and Elsa merely smiled, happy that Anna was a wife now, a wife to a man she truly loved with all of her heart.

"Well done, Anna," Elsa said proudly. "Well done."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Prepare for a wedding bomb folks!


End file.
